Love & Vengeance
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: As a fan of Dahlia Hawthorne, I finally get to meet her face-to-face. I like Dahlia, so there is NO Dahlia-bashing. Flames will be laughed at. Contains spoilers for every game Dahlia is even mentioned in. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.


Love & Vengeance

_A/N: OK, peoples, stick with me here. I've never played any of the PW games (in fact, I don't really like it all that much in general); what I have learned I got from my PW-obsessed best friend, Snapefan21, who also happens to be standing in as my beta. This story is about Dahlia, and it portrays her in a positive light, so if you don't want my opinion, you ain't s'posed to be here. Also, I will be in this fic. Not an FC, but a self-insert. The only thing I've changed is my appearance. Call me paranoid. Flames will be laughed at, as you've been warned before. Thank you; all rights reserved._

_-_-_

Dahlia floated along in the dense white fog she had come to know as 'limbo,' a place where spirits connected with mediums. Peering out into the fog, she noticed another woman other than her. This was odd – Dahlia had never seen another spirit in limbo before. Even stranger, this woman was _walking_, as if there was something substantial under her feet other than the fog. The woman walked up to Dahlia and smiled. She looked almost ageless, young in compassion, old in wisdom. She had black curls and dark brown eyes, seemingly black in certain slants of light. This dark in her appearance made her pale, milky white skin even more shocking.

"Hello, Dahlia," she said.

Dahlia stared. How did this strange woman know her name? "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm Ty," the woman said. She waved her hand horizontally in front of her, concentration lining her face. Dahlia watched in amazement as the fog twisted and shifted, to make a table and two chairs. Ty smiled and pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. She looked at Dahlia. "If you practice long enough, you can manipulate the life into whatever you like."

Dahlia sat, running her fingers over the top of the table. Both chair and table were white, but they felt solid. Dahlia traced invisible knots and grains in the tabletop. "What did you call the fog?" she asked.

"Fog? Is that what you've been calling it? Darling, this is the furthest thing from fog you can get. This is life, in its most basic and potent form. It's the reason you spirits can survive here without bodies to contain the life, as happens on Earth. I'm the Keeper of the Life Fields, which is where we are now. Let's see what you can do, shall we?" Ty stared at the middle of the table, and a vase filled with roses appeared. "Change the flowers in that vase."

Dahlia looked from the roses to Ty. "Into what?"

"Whatever you like."

Dahlia stared long and hard at the roses. Slowly, ever so slowly, the roses melted away into lilies. Ty smiled. "That's it, darling! You got it! Do it more often and soon you'll be able to make anything you like at the drop of a hat."

"Can you add colour?" Dahlia wanted to know. So far, everything was still white fog. Ty smacked her palm to her forehead.

"I knew I'd forgotten something! Yes you can, but it does take quite a bit more concentration than just forming the life into the image." Ty looked at the table, and suddenly it turned a deep oak colour. Dahlia could now see the grain of the wood that she had been tracing earlier.

"So, why do I have a feeling that you didn't come find me just to teach me all this, however useful?" Dahlia said suspiciously. Ty put a look of mock hurt on her face.

"Me? Can't I just be nice and help out a lonely friend?" she asked innocently. Her mock hurt almost visibly dropped away to reveal a smirk that rivaled Dahlia's own. "I like you, darling. You're right. I actually came to talk to you."

Dahlia looked away from the woman sitting across from her, suddenly wary. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

This was the last thing Dahlia thought she was going to hear. Her chocolate eyes widened as she brushed a fiery strand of hair from her face. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I said, I just wanted to congratulate you. I've been following up on you ever since you were born. You had a sense of power on you, a sense of greatness. I haven't ever felt it so strong in any mortal, and I had to watch you, see what you could do, what you would do.

"I'm sure you can imagine my joy when you and Valerie convinced Terry to help you steal the diamond. Of course, I was a bit worried – Terry seemed like a loose cannon to me. It was amazing when Valerie turned on him. She can't shoot a gun to save her life, though. How do you hit his arm when you're aiming for his head? I never figured it out. Anyway, after Terry got out, convincing him you were Valerie was sheer brilliance. You only had a couple of minutes to kill Valerie and set up a frame for Terry to get trapped in before Terry actually got there, didn't you? I never would have been able to pull it off, and I can do a lot of things."

Dahlia was glowing under this praise. "It really was nothing."

Ty laughed. "My darling Dahlia, it was everything! The poison in the necklace was wonderful! Of course, after you poisoned Diego, it was important to get rid of evidence, correct? So, Phoenix Wright comes in. Feenie, didn't Iris call him? Yes, you hooked up with your sister and she dated Feenie. It's really too bad she fell in love with him. Love is hardly worth the trouble, is it?"

Dahlia snorted. "Love is nothing but a chemical reaction in the brain. It's not real, per say. People just delusion themselves into thinking it is."

Ty nodded gravely. "Very true, my dear, very true. Though if it wasn't for Doug, Phoenix wouldn't have survived anything. At least Doug is dead now. The downed power line, thank life it was there, hm?"

Dahlia smiled. "Yes, absolutely."

"So it's all going wonderfully at that point, Feenie is being tried, and you had a flawless alibi, so long as the stupid boy kept his mouth shut, which he didn't, obviously, otherwise we never would be having this conversation. I still believe that Mia Fey had contaminated evidence to get you convicted. Really, she was biased against you because you did what you had to do to survive. Anyway, somehow she gets you on Death Row, and you come here, where I can help you even more. Manipulating the life, I was able to make your spirit stronger than ever, so when the Misty girl channeled you, you were able to enhance your abilities, even though you were now in the mortal world again, and I could only watch. You were about to kill Maya, gloriously, when that stupid man with the white hair came up and killed Misty before you could complete your work. I was so mad! Misty never got to come here to the Life Fields. She's still trapped on Earth actually, as a tortured soul. The pain is horrible when you're a spirit trapped on Earth without a body. Anyway, after a lot of confusion on the mortals' parts and a lot of laughter at them on my part, Godot got charged with murdering Misty (good riddance, I say), and his spirit too is still on Earth.

"I was on your side the entire time, Dahlia, and you succeeded beyond my wildest dreams."

Dahlia was speechless. After having Mia call her pathetic and horrible so many times, she had begun to despair. "I ..... I..... Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, Dahlia," Ty smiled. "Instead, let's put our heads together and see how to get rid of the annoyance called Maya Fey."

The two women pulled their chairs closer to the table and began to plan.

_-_-_

_A/N: Wow that was fun! I love Dahlia Hawthorne; I see so much of myself in her. I truly enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you for reading, and please hit the review button below. Like it, hate it, I don't care! Tell me!_

_Cheers,  
Ty_


End file.
